vtm_befandomcom-20200214-history
Zijn er nog Kroketten/Medewerkers
|Presentator}} Jonas Van Geel is gastheer en presentator. Hij krijgt in elke aflevering het gezelschap van teamcaptains Nathalie Meskens en Dimitri Leue, die elke bijgestaan worden door een BV. Samen zetten ze een feestelijk orgelpunt op 2013 en zorgen ze ervoor dat u dit jaar nooit meer zal vergeten. |Teamcaptain}} Teamcaptain Dimitri Leue wordt elke dag/aflevering bijgestaan door een andere BV. Samen met host Jonas Van Geel en andere teamcaptain Nathalie Meskens zal hij ervoor zorgen dat u 2013 nooit meer zal vergeten. Dimitri werd bijgestaan door volgende BV's: * S01E01: Tom Waes (gewonnen) * S01E02: Sien Eggers (verloren) * S01E03: Jill Peeters (verloren) * S01E04: Karen Damen (verloren) * S01E05: Hilde Crevits (verloren) * S01E06: Showbizz Bart (verloren) Eindstand seizoen 1: 1 - 5 voor Dimitri |Teamcaptain}} Teamcaptain Nathalie Meskens wordt elke dag/aflevering bijgestaan door een andere BV. Samen met host Jonas Van Geel en andere teamcaptain Dimitri Leue zal ze ervoor zorgen dat u 2013 nooit meer zal vergeten. Nathalie werd bijgestaan door volgende BV's: * S01E01: Natalia (verloren) * S01E02: Bart De Wever (gewonnen) * S01E03: Herman Brusselmans (gewonnen) * S01E04: Ben Segers (gewonnen) * S01E05: Kris Peeters (gewonnen) * S01E06: Kürt Rogiers (gewonnen) Eindstand seizoen 1: 5 - 1 voor Nathalie |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E01, Team Dimitri (gewonnen): 's Avonds slaat iedereen aan de kroketten, met op kop Jonas Van Geel als host van 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?', de krokante panelshow waarin hij en teamcaptains Nathalie Meskens en Dimitri Leue ervoor zorgen dat u 2013 nooit meer zal vergeten. Vandaag wordt Nathalie bijgestaan door Natalia en vertrouwt Dimitri Leue op Tom Waes. Met deze 5 kleppers in de hoofdrollen, is met honger van tafel gaan uitgesloten. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E01, Team Nathalie (verloren): 's Avonds slaat iedereen aan de kroketten, met op kop Jonas Van Geel als host van 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?', de krokante panelshow waarin hij en teamcaptains Nathalie Meskens en Dimitri Leue ervoor zorgen dat u 2013 nooit meer zal vergeten. Vandaag wordt Nathalie bijgestaan door Natalia en vertrouwt Dimitri Leue op Tom Waes. Met deze 5 kleppers in de hoofdrollen, is met honger van tafel gaan uitgesloten. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E02, Team Dimitri (verloren): Voor actrice Sien Eggers mag 2013 een erg druk jaar genoemd worden. Ze stond 150 keer op de planken en schitterde met haar beste steenkolenengels Ria Goudezeune in de fictiereeks Eigen Kweek. Sien geeft dan ook grif toe dat een groot deel van de actualiteit aan haar voorbij is gegaan, maar ze heeft wel woorden van troost voor den John, de ex-man van Astrid Bryan: "John, there is always other fish in de zee, and remember: after the rain comes the sunnyshine." Benieuwd of John in 2014 zal ingaan op haar avances, maar laat ons niet voorop lopen op de feiten: eerst nog een smakelijke terugblik op 2013. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E02, Team Nathalie (gewonnen): Voor Bart De Wever was 2013 een erg bewogen jaar. Hij heeft er net zijn eerste volledige jaar als burgemeester opzitten en zowel hijzelf als zijn vrouw belandden het voorbije jaar in het ziekenhuis. Daarnaast verloor hij ook zijn eerste plek als populairste politicus aan Maggie De Block. Het eerste heeft een diepe indruk op hem nagelaten, het tweede laat hij niet aan zijn hart komen: "Om Maggie terug in te halen zal ik nog veel boterhammekes moeten eten, maar ik ben er gerust in… haar magere jaren zullen nog wel komen". U hoort het: Bart De Wever is in 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?' zijn gevatte zelve. Of dat ook zo blijft als Nathalie Meskens haar zelfbedachte 'Oosterweelshake' op hem loslaat, is nog maar de vraag. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E03, Team Dimitri (verloren): Het weer speelde in 2013 een zeer belangrijke rol: eerst was het veel te lang veel te koud, daarna veel te lang veel te warm. Volgens Dimitri zit Jill zelf daar ook voor iets tussen: "Jill zorgde hoogstpersoonlijk voor de heetste dag aller tijden: 26 januari, de dag dat ze naakt poseerde in de Nina". Jill beweert op haar beurt dat ze er het afgelopen jaar telkens pal op zat met haar weerbericht en geeft toe dat ze met Frank Deboosere lacht als hij er naast zit met een voorspelling. Maar maakt Jill ook op 27 december het mooie weer in 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?'? |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E03, Team Nathalie (gewonnen): Voor Herman Brusselmans was 2013 een topjaar. Hij bracht zoals elk jaar weer twee boeken uit en vond ook een nieuw lief. "Toch was de aankoop van mijn iPhone voor mij het hoogtepunt van het jaar. Dat ik hem zonet in het toilet heb laten vallen, is dan weer het dieptepunt." De vrouw van het jaar is volgens Herman dan weer zijn honderdjarige tante Sonia, en dus verrassend genoeg niet zijn nieuwe vriendin Melissa. "Nee, Melissa is eerder de vrouw van de eeuw." U hoort het: in 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?' is ook Herman Brusselmans weer in topvorm. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E04, Team Dimitri (verloren): In de vierde aflevering van 'Zijn er nog Kroketten?' kiest Dimitri Leue voor zijn jeugdliefde Karen Damen. Zij vierde dit jaar het vijftienjarige bestaan van K3 en zorgde als jurylid in Belgium’s Got Talent voor de mooiste tranen van 2013. Maar haar persoonlijke hoogtepunt was toch het doden van een spin. Trots vertelt ze dat ze na een lange therapie haar extreme spinnenfobie overwonnen heeft. Maar dat wil Jonas Van Geel toch even aan den lijve testen... |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E04, Team Nathalie (gewonnen): Nathalie Meskens heeft met Ben Segers één van de topacteurs van 2013 uitgenodigd. Het afgelopen jaar was hij niet van het scherm weg te denken met Wat Als?, Safety First en Connie & Clyde. Reden genoeg dus voor Nathalie Meskens om voor Ben te kiezen, "En hij heeft ook zo’n mooie krulletjes. Als ze niet zo vettig waren zou ik er de hele tijd in liggen woelen", klinkt het sympathiek bij Nathalie. Ben gaat niet in op die mooie complimenten want hij blijkt zijn hart al verloren te hebben aan Terzake-anker Kathleen Cools: "Hoe die Kathleen tegelijk zo lief én zo nijdig kan zijn, daar slaat mijn tikker van op hol". Of Nathalie Meskens hem alsnog voor zich kan winnen, ziet u op zaterdag 28 december in de vierde aflevering. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E05, Team Dimitri (verloren): Dimitri Leue is bijzonder verheugd om in de vijfde aflevering van Zijn Er Nog Kroketten? minister Hilde Crevits naast zich te mogen ontvangen. Minister Crevits had het in 2013 enorm druk met het onderhoud van ons wegennet, de invoering van slimme verkeerslichten en het verplicht maken om te ritsen. Al kan dat laatste volgens Jonas Van Geel na een toiletbezoek toch zware ongelukken veroorzaken. Benieuwd of onze minister van mobiliteit daar een gepaste oplossing voor heeft. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E05, Team Nathalie (gewonnen): 2013 was ook voor onze Vlaamse minister-president een bijzonder goedgevuld jaar. Met als één van Kris Peeters’ hoogtepunten het verslaan van Bart De Wever op de 10 miles in Antwerpen. Op zondag 29 december 2013 neemt hij plaats naast Nathalie Meskens en probeert hij onder andere te raden welke GAS-boetes zij voor hem uitbeeldt. ‘Tapijten uitkloppen op de openbare weg’ of ‘met confetti gooien die al gegooid was’: het GAS- boetereglement kent geen geheimen voor Kris Peeters. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E06, Team Dimitri (verloren): Showbizz Bart stond het afgelopen jaar weer 365 dagen lang met zijn voeten in de wereld van glitter en glamour. Voor hem was het hoogtepunt van het jaar het moment waarop Prins Laurent hem onverwacht met naam en toenaam begroette: “Ja Bart Showbizz, ik ken u wel, ons Claire leest ook de boekskes”. Vanaf toen kon het jaar voor Bart niet meer stuk. En het wordt alleen meer beter: Bart verliest zich zo in het feestgedruis van Zijn Er Nog Kroketten? dat hij ter plekke zijn angst overwint voor het kussen van mannen met een baard. De arme Dimitri Leue zal het geweten hebben. |Gast BV Seizoen 1}} S01E06, Team Nathalie (gewonnen): Volgens één van de populaire magazines was Kürt Rogiers en niemand minder dan dé man van het jaar. Kürt presenteerde De Grote Sprong en schitterde naast zijn teamcaptain Nathalie Meskens in het tweede seizoen van Danni Lowinski. Wanneer Kürt naast haar plaatsneemt krijgt Nathalie het alweer warm: “Ik ben al jaren zot van hem, maar dit jaar is het mij opgevallen dat Kürt niet alleen zijn looks meeheeft, want hij bleek ook professionele kwaliteiten te hebben.” Maar heeft hij ondanks zijn drukke professionele agenda ook nog tijd gehad om de actualiteit in 2013 te volgen? En gaat hij met de overwinning lopen in de laatste aflevering van Zijn er nog Kroketten?